Artesanía Hextech
Aquí se pueden encontrar materiales y recompensas exclusivos de la misión. Artesanía Hextech es un sistema de recompensa de juego implementado por Riot Games Inc. para League of Legends. El sistema de recompensas está directamente relacionado con el Maestría de Campeones. Fue lanzado en el PBE el 13 de enero de 2016. Las primeras pruebas en vivo se realizaron en el servidor turco desde el parche 6.3 el 10 de febrero de 2016. Artesanía Hextech se lanzó el: * NA en el parche 6.5 (15 de marzo de 2016) * Todos los demás servidores en el parche 6.6 (24 de marzo de 2016) Objetos Artesanía Común Hextech Los jugadores obtienen un Cofre de Maestría siempre que ellos o un miembro de su grupo prefabricado ganen un S-, S o S +, mientras juegan contra un campeón elegible para ganar un cofre y tener una ranura de cofre disponible. * Los jugadores solo pueden ganar cofres mientras juegan contra un campeón de su propiedad. * Los jugadores solo pueden ganar un cofre por campeón por temporada competitiva. ** Los campeones elegibles para ganar cofres se muestran en la pestaña Colección de campeones. ** Tenga en cuenta que un campeón deja de ser elegible después de obtener un cofre, no después de obtener una calificación S. * Los jugadores pueden ganar 1 cofre cada 7 días, almacenando hasta cuatro cofres disponibles en reserva. El número de cofres disponibles se muestra en el Perfil de invocador. * Aunque el Perfil los refiere como "Cofres de Maestría", los Cofres recompensados por Grados de Maestría son idénticos a los Cofres Hextech comprados en la tienda. ** Los cofres hextech se pueden comprar en la tienda por . ** Los cofres Hextech comprados no cuentan para el límite ganado. ** Se pueden comprar hasta 25 cofres Hextech por día. Llave Hextech Las llaves hextech se usan para abrir cofres hextech. * Se pueden combinar 3 Fragmentos de Llave en una clave. ** Los fragmentos de llave se distribuyen periódicamente a los jugadores honorables (Honor 2 o superior). ** Puede ganar hasta 12 fragmentos clave en un período de 4 semanas. Cada cuatro semanas, el contador se reinicia. ** Los fragmentos de llave a menudo se pueden comprar con Misión Tokens. * Las llaves hextech también se pueden comprar en la tienda por . Botín Desbloqueo de un Hextech pecho con un Hextech premios clave Botín. Se le garantiza recibir uno de los siguientes:Artesanía Hextech Guía * o menos Champion Skin Shard o Definitiva permanente – |4 7}} de frecuencia)}} * campeón – |3 14}} de frecuencia)}} * Gestos permanente – |3 35}} de frecuencia)}} * Fragmento de Aspectos de centinela + – |69 700}} de frecuencia)}} * Icono de invocador permanente + – There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Cofre Hextech y Llave Hextech – }}% de frecuencia)}} * Gema – * Piel mítica Aspectos permanente – }}% de frecuencia)}} ;Notas ---- * Skins are not more likely to drop based on their price tier. An ultimate skin is just as common as a standard skin. * Ultimate and Mythic skins are dropped as Permanents, meaning they do not require any to redeem. * The chance of getting a Champion Skin Shard is 50%, but you can't open three chests in a row without dropping at least one skin shard. This raises the effective drop rate of skin shards to roughly 0.5 2 + 0.5 0.5 0.5 3 + 0.5 0.5 0.5 3)^(-1)}}. * Gemstones have a chance of dropping as a bonus alongside normal chest content. Gemstones have light "bad luck protection," so you can't go more than 50 boxes without getting a gemstone. This raises the effective drop rate of Gemstones to %. Gemstones can also drop from bonus chests, bringing the overall drop rate up to 4%. * Bonus chests (with a key) have a 10% chance to drop whenever you open a Hextech chest. Each of these bonus chests also have a 10% chance to drop with another bonus chest (and key). * You cannot get skins valued lower than . Masterwork Chest With patch V8.7, Masterwork Chests became purchasable from the store for ( for a chest and key), or for a bundle of 11 chests and keys. Masterwork Chests also require a Hextech Key to open. * Champion Skin Shard – |100 139}} Frequency)}} * – |13 139}} Frequency)}} * Emote Permanent – |13 139}} Frequency)}} * Ward Skin Shard + – |13 139}} Frequency)}} There is also a chance to get an additional drop of one of the following: * Hextech Masterwork Chest and Hextech Key – }}% Frequency)}} * Gemstone – * Mythic Skin Permanent – }}% Frequency)}} ;Notes * All the same "special rules" that govern normal Hextech Chests also apply to Masterwork Chests. The chance of getting a Champion Skin Shard is 70% but because of bad luck protection the effective drop increases to roughly 0.7 2 + 0.3 0.3 0.3 3 + 0.3 0.3 0.7 3)^(-1)}}. Champion Capsules Champion capsules are awarded when leveling up. They contain between one and four champions shards, and potentially some raw , for a total value (after disenchanting) between and . Honor Honor Capsules Upon leveling up to Honor level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Capsule. Honor Capsules do not require a key to open and contain key fragments, ward skins, emotes, champion shards, and Honor-exclusive skins. Honor Capsule Level 3.png|Level 3 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 4.png|Level 4 Capsule Honor Capsule Level 5.png|Level 5 Capsule Honor Orbs Upon reaching checkpoints at Honor level 3, 4 and 5 players receive a Honor Orb. Honor Orbs do not require a key to open, and contain key fragments and champion shards. Honor Orb Level 3.png|Level 3 Orb Honor Orb Level 4.png|Level 4 Orb Honor Orb Level 5.png|Level 5 Orb Honor 5 token Honor 5 tokens are obtained with Honor 5 Capsules. One Honor 5 token can be redeemed for either: * Medieval Twitch skin. * Grey Warwick skin. * Medieval Twitch Sapphire chroma + icon. * Grey Warwick Sapphire chroma + icon. Little Legend Eggs Little Legend Eggs and Little Legend Series Eggs are purchasable from the store. Series eggs and Rare eggs have the same drop rate: * Legendary (5% drop rate, 30% chance for double drop). * Epic (20% drop rate). * Rare (75% drop rate). If all Little Legends variants are obtained, a Rare Egg is rewarded instead. Loot Exclusive Content can reward the player with loot exclusive content. can reward the player with loot exclusive content. Crafting Material ;Gemas ( ) ;Esencias Azul ( ) ;Esencia Naranja ( - Cosmético) * Used for unlocking cosmetic shards: champion skins, ward skins, summoner icons, and emotes. * Obtained through disenchanting cosmetic shards. ; Shards * Champion Shards ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the champion. ** One shard can be consumed to temporarily unlock the champion for 7 days. ** Can be combined with the champion's Mastery Token to improve the champion's mastery rank to 6 and 7. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Champion Shards or buy champions for full price from the Store. * Cosmetic Shards ** All available, Legacy Vault and loot exclusive champion skins, ward skins, emotes and summoner icons can be obtained as a cosmetic shard. ** Can be combined with to permanently unlock the cosmetic. The cost scales with the content's cost. ** One shard can be consumed to temporarily unlock the skin for 7 days, excluding summoner icons and emotes. ** If you do not own the champion, the option to permanently or temporarily unlock the skin is disabled and the additional option to purchase the champion is added, redirecting you to the store. ** Can be disenchanted into , which can be used to upgrade other Cosmetic Shards. ** Mystery Emote Tokens are periodically available in the store for . They award a random unowned emote. * Permanent Cosmetic Shards ** You can combine 3 cosmetic shards of the same type (champion skins, wards skins, and summoner icons) to obtain a permanent shard of the same type you do not own. The 3 selected shards are deleted in the process. *** You cannot get skins valued lower than . *** When receiving a permanent champion skin shard, you also gain an additional . *** Permanent shards are automatically activated, other than when you gain a shard for a champion you don't own. *** You also have a 10% chance of getting an additional Hextech Chest and Hextech Key. *** Hextech exclusive skins have a % chance to drop. ** A permanent shard cannot be redeemed temporarily. ** A permanent shard has no cost associated with unlocking it permanently. ** Permanents can still be rerolled and disenchanted, and are worth more Essence when disenchanted. BE_icon.png|Blue Essence (BE) OE_icon.png|Orange Essence (OE, Cosmetic) Hextech_Crafting_Shard.png|A Shard (Incomplete) Hextech_Crafting_Permanent.png|A Permanent Crafting Costs ;Champion Shards ;Champion Skin Shards :While not being directly available in the store, gemstone skins (e.g. ) and prestige skins ( ) cost are considered to be . Honor Capsule skins ( and ) are considered to be . ;Ward Skin Shards ;Emotes ;Summoner Icons Removed Content April Foods 2018 The 2018 April Foods event came with exclusive capsules and bags. April Foods Evens * - ** Three skin shards. ** . ** A chance to obtain one of the following: *** One Birdie Bag. *** One . *** One Gemstone-exclusive skin (includes ). ** *** All 975+ RP skin shards have an equal chance of dropping. *** Limited and Mythic skins are excluded. *** Gemstone and Gemstone-exclusive skin drop rate multiplied by . * - 5% chance drop from Birdie Capsule ** Contains a random, complete set of skin shards for over 60 skin lines such as Blood Moon, Star Guardian, and PROJECT. ** Skin lines have an equal chance of dropping. ** Limited and Mythic skins are excluded. MSI Capsule MSI Capsules were limited time capsules bought for . They rewarded you with 3 skins which one will be exclusive Team Skins. Epic Capsules Epic Capsules were limited time capsules. They rewarded you with 3 skins, at least one being Epic and increased Chance of getting Gemstone. Old Crafting Cost These are the old crafting prices prior to patch V7.22. ;Champion Crafting ;Skin Crafting :While not being directly available in the store, gemstone skins (e.g. or ) cost are considered to be . ;Ward Skin Crafting Patch History added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V9.18 - September 11, 2019 * Little Legend Series Four Egg. ;V9.16 - August 14, 2019 * Honor 5 token, reward for Honor level 5, added. * added to the Hextech Crafting. * Little Legend Series Three Egg added. ;V9.14 - July 19, 2019 * returns as a Hextech Crafting loot. ;V9.13 - June 26, 2019 * Little Legend Series One Egg added. * Little Legend Series Two Egg added. * A new section for Little Legends ** Little Legend Eggs can be opened here. ** Little Legend Series Eggs can be opened here. ;V8.24 - December 20, 2018 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.20 - October 10, 2018 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.14 - July 18, 2018 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.11 * Can now gift Hextech Crafting materials. ;V8.10 * Can now consume to craft a Masterwork Chest instead of a regular Hextech Chest. This still grants a Hextech Key. ;V8.8 * Fixed a bug that was causing gemstones to drop 5% more often than intended. ;V8.7 * New Masterwork Chest (cosmetics only chests). * When in possession of multiple key fragments (more than 6), can now craft multiple Hextech Keys at once. ;V8.6 - March 28, 2018 * Key fragment image updated. * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V8.5 Hextech Crafting update on the LoL boards * Ultimate and Mythic skins now drop as auto-redeeming permanents. * Champion fragments found in Hextech cannot be worth less than shop-price. * Getting a ward skin fragment from a chest now comes with a bonus of . * Champion Mastery 6 upgrade cost reduced to from . * Champion Mastery 7 upgrade cost reduced to from . ;V8.3 - February 8th, 2018 Lunar Revel 2018 Event * 2018 Lunar Revel crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.24b - December 23, 2017 Skin Reroll changes on Reddit * Skins above have less chance to drop in rerolls. ;V7.24 - December 7, 2017 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.18 - September 23, 2017 Worlds 2017 Loot * 2016 Worlds crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.16 - August 17, 2017 * 2017 Arcade crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.13 * Honor rework, key fragments are now obtained with Honor instead of after winning games. ;V7.12 * Order and Chaos crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.8 * 2017 MSI crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.7 - April 13, 2017 * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V7.1 * 2017 Lunar Revel crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.24 * 2016 Snowdown Showdown crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.23 * Players can now sort and filter their Hextech Crafting inventories. * Can now also open 10 Hextech Chests at once. ;V6.19 - September 28, 2016 Worlds 2016 Hits the Rift * 2016 Worlds crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.17 * Removed custom PROJECT chest animations from Hextech Crafting to mitigate a client memory issue that could lead to crashes. Unopened PROJECT chests will still be in your inventory and will still award the same loot, but will use the Premium (purple) Hextech chest animations. ;V6.15 * PROJECT crafting material added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.13 - June 29, 2016 * added to the Hextech Crafting. * Hextech Ward skin added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.11 Riot Socrates Tweet * Mystery champion shard added to the shop. ;V6.10 - May 19, 2016 * Champion mastery level 6 and 7 added. ;V6.7 * Key fragments now have a chance of dropping after winning ARAM or Twisted Treeline games. * Tuned the drop rates to be the same across game modes based on a number of factors such that it's not easier to earn fragments in any specific mode even though game lengths are shorter. * Colors for skin tier have been added: (Orange), (Purple), (Red), and (Teal). * New animations have been added throughout Hextech Crafting. ;V6.6 - March 24, 2016 * Hextech Crafting added to all other servers. ;V6.5 - March 15, 2016 * Hextech Crafting added to the NA servers. * added to the Hextech Crafting. ;V6.3 * Live testing on the Turkish servers. }} Development Hextech Annie By Mirross Hextech Annie Hi all! Everyone’s favorite combo of sugar, spice, nice, and plenty of burning is getting a new skin as part of hextech crafting and loot. In order to secure appropriate testing for Hextech Annie, we’re putting her and her hextechnically-augmented Tibbers on PBE early, but don’t expect her to debut with the launch of hextech crafting and loot. Featuring an all-new model, textures, animations and particle effects as well as new sounds, Hextech Annie is intended to be available exclusively through hextech crafting and the loot system by acquiring 10 gemstones either in normal chests and promotional chests through rare drops or by picking up special promo chest bundles (which’ll guarantee a gemstone drop). Gemstones are rare loot drops that can be crafted into a chest and key bundle or saved to combine to craft Hextech Annie. Promo chests will only be available at limited times and may have different content inside compared to normal chests. For testing on the PBE, we’ve unlocked Hextech Promo Chest bundles in the store so players can pick up Hextech Annie as soon as possible. During this test, buying one of the 10-chest bundles guarantees a gemstone in addition to the gemstones you can find in the chests themselves. As we mentioned at the beginning, Hextech Annie won’t be available at the launch of hextech crafting and loot. We’ll test her on PBE before testing her release to live servers in Turkey (where we’ve been testing hextech crafting and loot for a little while now). When hextech crafting and loot debut on all live servers, Hextech Annie will follow shortly after. Lastly, we’re pretty sure everyone’s used to this by now, but please keep in mind the promo chests have been heavily discounted for testing on PBE, and the drop rates of items in the chests may also change before we go live. Leave your feedback on the skin or even the idea of a free, exclusive skin in hextech crafting below, and we’ll see you on the PBE battlefields! FAQs See also * Champion Mastery Media Videos= |-|Gallery= KDA Orb Opening.gif|KDA Orb Opening KDA Orb.gif|KDA Orb Spooky Bottom Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Bottom Orb Opening Spooky Bottom Orb.gif|Spooky Bottom Orb Spooky Jungle Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Jungle Orb Opening Spooky Jungle Orb.gif|Spooky Jungle Orb Spooky Mid Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Mid Orb Opening Spooky Mid Orb.gif|Spooky Mid Orb Spooky Support Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Support Orb Opening Spooky Support Orb.gif|Spooky Support Orb Spooky Top Orb Opening.gif|Spooky Top Orb Opening Spooky Top Orb.gif|Spooky Top Orb Worlds 2018 Orb Opening.gif|Worlds 2018 Orb Opening Worlds 2018 Orb.gif|Worlds 2018 Orb Masterwork Chest Opening.gif|Masterwork Chest Opening Masterwork Chest.gif|Masterwork Chest Hextech Crafting Chest openning.gif|Old Hextech Crafting Chest Opening Champion Shard Opening.png|Champion Shard Opening References pl:Warsztat Hextech